


I choose You.

by CallousRaven



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousRaven/pseuds/CallousRaven
Summary: Stefan was in the Salvatore boarding mansion as he sat by the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand, he moved the glass in a circular motion as he watched the Crimson liquid waved in the glass. He was bored out of his mind as he was just going to get up and leave the boarding house to cause some chaos outside of town





	I choose You.

Stefan was in the Salvatore boarding mansion as he sat by the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand, he moved the glass in a circular motion as he watched the Crimson liquid waved in the glass. He was bored out of his mind as he was just going to get up and leave the boarding house to cause some chaos outside of town, Just when Stefan was ready to walk out the door, Damon vamp speed blocking his way not letting him leave. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Damon smirked at his brother as he was ready for anything that Stefan would punch his way. " Now Damon, I don't need a babysitter! You don't need to stay up late for me." Stefan pushed his brother out of the way once more, so he can pass and leave the front door.   
Elena was sitting upstairs in the bedroom as she heard the commotion from the two brothers as she stood up and let herself walk downstairs to catch the two brothers in a heated discussion. " Stefan!" Elena shouted from the top of the stairs as she walked down joining the two brothers from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Please don't do this. Don't go!" I want you to stay." Stefan rolled his eyes at Elena , it would had mattered to him if Elena was his girlfriend, however she was no longer with him as the two broke up due to complications of her falling in love with another. " I'm sorry, it was me, that got you this way. I'm sorry that I broke things off with you, but I needed time to think, I wasn't sure if I was ready to handle a serious relationship with you, I guess I was afraid" Stefan gazed into Elena eyes at her words, but he did not care. " That doesn't matter to me anymore, Elena. You broke my heart and shattered it into pieces. What makes you think I'd ever trust you again.?" 

Elena shrugged her shoulders as Damon grew bored with the conversation between the two. " Look, I don't care for any of this right now, little bro. But I can't have you go into town and cause mayhem among the residents of Mystic Falls. We were to lay low, as that's a promise I kept, don't blow this for us, brother." Stefan ignored Damon's words as he pushed him aside, just as Stefan opened the front door there appeared a vampire hunter, pointing a archer at him as Stefan stood outside. " who the hell are you?" Stefan asked as he stood out on the front porch, Damon peeked his head out to see what Stefan was talking about and Elena did the same. " Shit, Elena. Get back inside." Damon warned her. " You'll soon find out" the hunter aim his archer at Stefan as he shot his bow towards him, however Elena screamed as she rushed to Stefan side pushing him out of the way as she got hit with the arrow. 

"Elena!" Stefan screamed. The hunter left the premises as Elena let out a cry as she was shot, the arrow pierced right through her chest as she was covered in her own blood. Stefan stood still as he realized he still cared for Elena and hurried to her side, he leaned over Elena as he removed the arrow from her chest, biting his wrist as he leaned Elena up to drink his blood. " I'm sorry, Elena. Please be okay, I'm sorry". 


End file.
